I Will Try To Fix You
by Aaronisme19
Summary: Bella, a troubled teen from Arizona moves in with her father Charlie. Will She be able to move on from her past and maybe find love? or will the weight of all her troubles be to much for young bella causing her demise?
1. A new start

**Hi people!, okay so this is my first Twilight Fanfic so I'm not really sure how this is going to go so bare with me. I usually just do Scrubs Fanfic's so I thought it would be fun to branch out. **

**Summary: Okay so my general Idea for this story is that Bella is moving to Forks from Phoenix, she has a very mysterious past and a lot of problems to go with it. Edward also just moved to Forks a few months prior from Alaska with his adoptive siblings ( Alice, Jasper ,Rosalie, and Emmett) He basically feels like a 5th wheel to all of them and has given up on love. What will happen when they meet? Read and find out.**

**Anyway without further ado I give you I will try to Fix You, Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Twilight Just Own my ideas.**

**P.S thoughts in Italics!**

_Green...Wet...Slimy... _

Welcome to Forks, greenest, wettest, ugliest place on the face of the earth. It's going to be my new home - or hell I should say- for the next couple of years. I will be living here with my dad Charlie who has lived here his whole life. I moved here from Phoenix Arizona. I had to leave because of some... Complications.

My mom was so sad to see me go; Phil on the other hand couldn't stop smiling,_ that jackass_. She gave me a huge hug and said "be a good girl and have fun". I gave her a snort and boarded the plane, the plane ride was okay, I had my I-Pod in the entire time and read _Withering Heights,_ my favorite book.

The minute I got off the plane and outside of the small airport of Port Angeles I saw Charlie my dad waving me over. He gave me a quick hug and muttered "hi Bells" before grabbing my luggage and putting it into the trunk of his police car.

Yep my dad was a cop, the sheriff of Forks to be exact. _Could my life be anymore horrible?_ We drove in comfortable silence, I kept my gaze out the window and the words green, wet, and slimy kept popping into my head.

While we were driving though what I can only guess is the version of a "downtown" Charlie lightly taped my shoulder." Bells, I got you a present""Oh Cha- dad you didn't have to get me anything" I stammered as I looked out the window" It's no big deal, I figured you really needed this "I gave him a questioning look, "needed what dad?" I asked with panic in my voice.

He gave me a worried look and said "I know how you don't like surprises so I'll just tell you, I got you a car, well a truck actually, but I think you'll like it." "Oh, Cool" I said slightly surprised, _A car no truck. I was not expecting that. _

The sudden panic that filled my chest left and I felt a little tired, I continued to stare out of my window until we pulled up into the driveway. As we pulled up I saw my truck; it was actually very nice it was big and old but it was very nice, it was an orangish color that looked good on it. I loved it.

"Whoa thanks dad" I gasped and ran out to go by the car, I ran my hand across the body of the car, feeling its coolness of the sleek metal then I ran to the driver side and hoped in. The leather of the car was nice, and it was big so if I got into a crash I don't think I'd have to worry about me or the car haha.

After examining the car a little while longer I headed back over to Charlie's car and grabbed my bags, Charlie offered to help but I said I was fine. My room was nice, it was purple which is my favorite color and I had a huge bed that looked really comfy. As I was analyzing my room, Charlie stepped behind me and cleared his throat

"um I hope you like it, Jake's sister Rebecca helped me with it before she went to collage"

Jacob black and his family are very close to Charlie, when I used to come and spend time with Charlie in the summer We would always be with them. Me and Jacob are close in age so me and him have always been sort of good friends. I would have loved to go to school with him but since he lived on the reservation we couldn't go to the same school... bummer.

"Okay Bells dinners at 7 and Jake and Billy are stopping by tomorrow" Charlie said before walking away "Okay" I said as he walked down the hall and down the stairs.

The thing I love about Charlie... he doesn't hover.

I had just finished unpacking when Charlie yelled that Dinner would be ready in 20 minutes, so I decided to take a nice, hot shower before dinner. Before going into the bath room I went over to an old hot topic bag I use to hold all my feminine things such as a toothbrush and so forth. I went into the shower and as soon as I stepped in I felt myself insistently relax, I felt all the knots in my back and neck start to dissolve away. It was a good feeling.

As I stepped out of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror ( Which is something I don't do too often) I let the towel fall down as I analyzed my body, I looked at how pale my skin was, how brown my hair and eyes were and lastly the scars. I saved them for last because I didn't want to get an urge to cut again. I hadn't cut in a few days and I was feeling anxious.

I liked cutting, the way the blood started to form after I slit my skin with the razor blade, I love the burning sensation I feel after the air hits the cuts making them feel like they are on fire. But most importantly, I loved how cutting makes me forget what happened that night. Even if it's just for a little while.

I quickly went over to my duffel bag and pulled out my cookie monster wallet, and then I opened up the separate part of the wallet and pulled out my razor. I didn't want to cut while in the nude so I quickly pulled on my blue Victoria secret panties, my peace sign pajamas and my long sleeved cream colored shirt. As I was just about to make the fist cut - a small one on the side of my wrist- Charlie started knocking on my door.

_Oh shit, what does he want?_

"One minute, don't come in" I yelled at the door.

I dashed over to my duffel bag and put my razor in the wallet then I zipped up the duffel bag, fixed myself in the mirror, pulled down my sleeve and went over to the door.

"Hey Char- Dad, sorry about that I just got out of the shower"

"It's okay Bells, I just wanted to tell you I got a call from the station they need me there right away, are you okay here by yourself?"

"Of course dad"

He then gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

_I got the house to myself... Crap._

Even though I told Charlie I would be okay I got really freaked out, I didn't like being alone since that night so whenever I am alone I tend to get paranoid. I went back over to my duffle bag and searched for my wallet again, I then pulled out the kitchen knife I kept with me for a few months now for protection. I knew it was crazy but I felt alone and defenseless without the poor thing. I even named it Perry haha.

After scouting through the house to see if anyone else was here I went over to the kitchen table to see what Charlie cooked, I didn't see anything on the table so I checked the fridge, when I looked in there all I saw was a rotten piece of pizza.

_ew that's sick, it looks like ill be the one cooking the food here from now on._

I was very hungry but it didn't look like there was anything to eat, I went over to the living room to go on the couch when I saw some money sitting on the table. I just shrugged and left it alone, as I flipped though the channels I saw car lights heading towards the house. I went over to the window and peeked outside. The car was a shiny silver Volvo that I've never seen before. I went back over to the couch to grab my knife as I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"Um I'm Edward, the pizza guy"

"I didn't order any pizza"

"Are you sure because chief swan called this in a while ago, do I have the wrong house?"

I put down my knife on the table and grabbed the money then I opened the door to the most beautiful face I've ever seen. He had these amazing green eyes and a strong jaw line, his lips and teeth were utterly perfect, and his hair was, well it was crazy, it was all over the place but it looked really good on him. He looked like a god, one of those Olympic gods.

"Excuse me miss are you okay?"

_Crap he caught me starring_

" Huh, yeah I'm fine, um sorry I just got here you said there was pizza?"

"Yep here you go, Half sausage half cheese"

"Awesome I love sausage"

_Oh God did I just say that?_

"Yeah, uum hey who are you haha I mean I've never seen you around before" he said giving me a half smile that made my heart melt.

"Oh I'm Bella, I just moved back in with my dad"

"Oh well I'm Edward" He gave me another amazing crooked smile that I committed to memory.

"Nice to meet you, so how much is it?"

"Oh it's $10.50, plus tip"

I counted out the money and gave Edward 5 dollars as a tip, he gladly accepted and said he would see me around.

_Wow he was really hot_

After I ate my pizza I watched the real world for a little bit then shut it off and went back to my room. Before I went to bed I made a few cuts by my wrist, locked the door and fell asleep.

**Okay so just wanted to say sorry for the horrid writing, I started this a long time ago when I thought I was this amazing writer but in reality I was bad. Like super bad. So I'm going to re-write the chapters and update the story. So please review if you can. I just posted this new version of the first chapter up I plan on working on the second one next. Thanks,**

**Aaron. **


	2. First Day Of School

**I just wanted to say WOW you guys are awesome, so many of you guys are subscribing to this story and leaving reviews! so it's awesome . I want to send a shout out to my two reviewers MYTOhoLoGiCaL LuVeR and vesisalas.**

**MYTOhoLoGiCal LuVer - Thanks for your review, and for noticing about the quotation mark's because I didn't even realize I forgot them, thanks for the heads up. :)**

**Vesisalas - Thanks for your review, you'll find out why Edwards the Pizza guy soon **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight. **Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

_ugh what's that noise?_

I got up from my bed and went over to the annoying alarm clock, after pressing the button a few times I stumbled over to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. As I took the shower I started to wake up especially after I realized I was washing my arms and they were freshly cut. _Ouch ugh I'm so stupid._

After I finished in the shower I went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of average blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I took out a pair of black converse to go along with it. I'm not a big make up person so I just put on some eyeliner and mascara. After giving myself a quick pep-talk in the mirror I went down stairs.

As I came down the stairs I smelled something burning and ran to the kitchen, as I ran in I saw Charlie hitting the pan with another pan trying to put out the fire.

"Oh my God, Dad!" I ran over to him and grabbed the pan - burning myself in the process - and threw it in the sink. _Wow that felt so good. _I quickly shook away the thought and ran the water over the fire. The fire went out instantly and I sighed in relief.

" You okay?" Charlie asked coming to stand behind me and examine my hand. Which I now put under the stream of cold water. " Yeah Dad I'm fine" I answered as I breathed out in relief" Sorry about breakfast" he shrugged looking sadly at the mess he made. "It's fine, I'm not hungry anyway" I turned to look at my wristwatch and saw I had 20 minutes to get to school.

"I better get going, I'll see you later dad" I said as I grabbed my coat and left. As I got in my car I put my iPod in my ears and started the car. The engine roared to life and scared the shit out of me in the process, causing me to bang my head against the roof of the car. "Dam it" I muttered and pulled out of the driveway.

**Edward POV:**

_Wow that girl was hot_.

I couldn't stop staring at her until she closed the door; I sighed and headed over to my car and on to my next delivery._ Wow she probably thinks you're crazy you stupid fuck or she's probably got a boyfriend or something. _As I started the car I forgot I had my music on blasting so when the car started the music blared making me jump andI banged my head against the headboard and started the car. "Dam it" I said as I drove off.

By the time I got home it was 10 o'clock at night. I staggered through the house in a sleepy haze. My adoptive Father sat in his brown leather chair reading a book, Carlisle was about 45 years old, and he was starting to get gray hair and had to wear reading glasses sometimes. He looked up from his book and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wasn't doing anything bad, I had to work later than expected" I explained once I saw him looking at me. " I wasn't saying anything son" he said gently before returning to his book." Whatever" I said as I walked away, when I got up to my room I saw my twin sister Alice sitting on my bed."Get out I" roared as I threw my Pizza Place hat off, it landed on the floor next to the garbage bin. _Fitting place_ I thought before Alice got my attention.

"Looks like someone's on their period" She muttered as she jumped up from my bed. "Not now Alice" I snapped pushing her out of the way and falling on to my bed with a sigh. "You need to stop being a little bitch with everyone and start being happy" she said glaring at me. I closed my eyes and sighed again. " For you information I like how I am, and I honestly don't think I'll ever get to be happy in this place"" Oh shut up Edward, and stop being mean to Carlisle and Esme; your hurting their feelings."

"Oh who cares, besides they hurt my feelings when we moved here", Alice didn't say anything for a while before she sat back on the side of my bed. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to look at her." Edward you were becoming a junkie, all you did was get high, we moved here for you, so that we can all start fresh, why can't you see that?"

"I liked Alaska, I liked getting high, I don't like it here" I muttered brining my arm over my eyes as I relaxed further into the bed. _I wish she would leave already, can't she see I'm tired?_

"Okay whatever, pretty soon Edward something's going to change. I can feel it" With that she got off of my bed and walked away. I got up and slammed the door shut behind her and went over to my dresser to grab a wife beater and boxers for bed. I was scared shitless of what Alice just said because usually when she had a feeling something would happen, it did. I've always had a fear of change, of the unknown and now Alice is telling me that there would be more change coming.

_Just wonderful. _

Beep...Beep...Beep

_Ugh, I don't want to go to school_

I walked over to my alarm clock and shut it off, and then I went over to my bathroom and took a shower. After the shower woke me up I went over to my closet and pulled out my favorite shirt; it was a beige color that said Harvard med school in white on it. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and put on my black square sunglasses. I looked at the clock and saw I had some time to waste before school.

_Hum Breakfast or Cigarette?...Cigarette!_

I pulled out my Zippo lighter out of my old pair of jeans and pulled out my pack of squares. The Zippo lighter looked like it was a poker card, it was the ace. I went out to my balcony and lit it up. After a few good puffs I started to relax; after I was done I went downstairs to face my doom.

"Edward are you smoking again?" My adoptive Mother Esme called

"Um.. No?"

"Well then who was that handsome young man standing outside your balcony smoking?"

"You think I'm handsome?" I gave her a smile full with ego which only made her more pissed off.

"Just stop what you're doing Edward"

Whatever I muttered under my breath and headed outside.

I got to the school earlier than usual, and I was glad I didn't take any of my siblings with me because I pulled out another Cigarette and smoked it.

_Esme won't be happy haha._

As much as I loved my siblings they got on my nerves, I mean they were so "in love" it was annoying as fuck and pathetic. _Ugh I hate this place._ I thought as I kicked a pebble across the parking lot.

As I put out my cig I saw a big orange truck pulling into the parking lot, feeling a little intrigued by the newcomer I locked my eyes on the truck and followed it to where it was parked. I was just about to pull my attention away to another cig when I saw that beautiful girl from last night step out.

_What was her name again? Becca? no it was Bella, Bella Swan._

I stared at her for a while and she stared back, then she started walking towards me.

**Bella's POV**

The Drive to school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, the school was actually pretty easy to find. As I pulled into the parking lot I felt all eyes on me, one of them looked familiar.

_It's the pizza guy ! oh what was his name? Rob, no no it was Ed, Edward yeah that's it._

I saw he had a lighter in his hand and decided to stop being shy and ask him for cig. He seemed to be in another world but by the time I reached him he seemed to snap out of it.

"Hi" I said as I walked up to him

"Hey" he said with a smile.

" Can I get a cig?" I asked

" Sure" He reached into his pocket gave me one, then he lit one up for me and himself.

"Didn't know you smoked" I said as I stood next to him.

" Likewise" he gave me that crooked smile of his and I couldn't help but notice my heart skip a beat._ Get a hold on yourself Bella._

We stood there for a while just smoking when I heard the bell ring.

"Okay well see you later" I said and hurried off to the main office.

As I walked into the building I saw an older looking women with cherry red hair and glasses sitting behind a desk. As I approached she gave me a big smile, I tried to give one back but it felt more like a grimace. But of course that was all I could really muster.

"Hello you must be Bella"

"Yep"

"We'll nice to meet you, here's your schedule and school map and here's a slip all your teachers have to sign, you can turn this in at the end of the day"

"Okay thank you"

I turned around and went over to my fist class, English.

I walked over to building 3 and found my class room 304.

" Hi I'm Bella swan, um I'm new" I said all this with my head down very aware of the stares I was getting from my new classmates.

"Oh okay I'm Mr. Birdie, take that seat over there"

"Ok"

I ended up sitting in the middle row next to a pixy like girl, she had spiked up brown hair and she was pretty small. But she was definitely bubbly.

_Great now I got to sit with Mrs. optimistic ugh_

"Hi my names Alice, you must be Bella" she squealed.

"Yeah that's me, nice to meet you"

"Yeah, I have a feeling were going to be best friends" she squawked again as the bell rang again signaling the start of class.

_What is she crazy?_

" Sure, whatever you say Alice"

She gave a giggle and then turned her attention to Mr. Birdie.

As it turned out I had almost all my classes with Alice except Spanish, gym and biology. I was both happy and sad about this. Sad because I kind of got used to her, I was happy because she was a little too optimistic for me.

As lunch neared I walked into the cafe with Alice on my heels.

"Hey you should come sit with me and my family"

"I'll think about it"

"No, no thinking just come"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You've got no choice sorry"

"Fine" I grumbled and followed Alice to get good,

After we got our food ( I got a turkey sandwich and chips) ( she got a creaser salad) she made me follower her across the lunch room. I could feel the stares I was getting from everyone as I past table after table, it seemed everyone's eyes were on the new girl in town.

Alice's table was the furthest table in the room from the cafeteria, it was right next to a door which led outside. Apparently when the weather was nice people could enjoy their lunch outside.

As we neared the table I looked at the group that was seated. Before I could really see how they looked, we already neared the table.

"Hey everyone this is Bella, Bella this is everyone" Alice said proudly while dropping her food on the table and sitting.

"Hi" one guy said he had jet black hair which was cropped short. He was huge. He looked like the human equivalent of a bear, _okay he definitely does not belong in high school, I mean how old is he?_"I'm Emmett" he said flashing me a smile. I took in his huge appearance and gulped but gave a soft hello.

"Don't mind Emmett Bella, he's nothing but a big teddy bear" I looked towards the voice to see probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life smiling at me. "I am Rosalie, but you can just call me Rose"

I nodded at her "Thanks" I said. The girl seemed happy with my efforts though and turned her attention to Emmett who was attacking his food like it was his last meal.

"Hi I'm Jasper" another guy said while taking my hand and kissing it. Jasper had blond curly hair that fell past his ears and he had a slight country accent. He smiled at me and I felt instantly clam. I smiled back.

"Hey you" said a familiar velvety voice. I turned and saw Edward smirking at me a piece of pizza left uneaten on his trey.

"Oh hi Edward" I said and slid into the seat next to him.

He grinned.

You guys know each other? Alice asked a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah he delivered pizza to my house the other night and I saw him earlier today"

"cool" She said with a shrug and started to eat her salad.

It was just then that I noticed Jasper had his arm wrapped around Alice while Rosalie and Emmett where cuddling.

Alice caught my look and said " oh don't worry we are adoptive siblings, no harm done".

"Oh okay" I said feeling a little weirded out. However everyone seemed pretty cool so I pushed it aside.

For the rest of lunch no one really talked, they all just ate and talked with one another. I ate my sandwich and before I knew it the bell rang.

**Okay so I decided to make a slight change, I want Edward and Bella to both be screwed up a little bit; this means Edward also has a little mystery about him that you guys will find out soon. Hehe I think it's better if they both fix each other. So anyway tell me what you think :)**


	3. Class Time

**Hey everyone sorry for the really long wait but I didn't have a computer, I just got a new one for my birthday so now I can update! Yay.**

**P.S Italics = thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

I was almost out of the cafeteria when Edward caught up to me, "Hey where are you going?" he asked. "Uum to class" I mumbled. " Well what class are you going to?" " Oh, I got biology, you?" " Same" He smiled. " So how's your first day going?" "good I guess, how's your day?" " it's okay" he said giving me a grin.

We made small talk while walking to the class. As I walked in I handed the slip to my teacher to sign, he signed it and told me to sit next to Edward.

The class was okay, as it turned out I was already way ahead of the class so I just sat there being bored. I felt like Edward was watching me the entire time but I was scared to look. Suddenly a note skid my way on the table and I glanced at it and saw perfect script that said, Want to have a smoke later? I looked at Edward but he was staring at the teacher so I got out my pen and wrote, Hell yeah, meet me after school by my truck? I gave it to him and after reading it he gave me a nod before turning back to face the teacher.

I guess sometime during the lecture the teacher was giving I must have dosed off, ever since the incident I've never really been able to sleep so while I was napping of course I had a dream about that night. Me walking home from school, getting in the house, and no one is there, then he grabbed me and forced me into my mom's bedroom….. I woke up when a hand started shaking me. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asked his worry covering his face. "Yeah, why what happened?" "Well I guess you fell asleep but then you started screaming. _Oh my god Bella you idiot_ I looked up to see everyone in the class giving me strange looks, embarrassed I ran out of the room.

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I was pretending to listen to the teacher when all of a sudden Bella started screaming, I looked at her to see her head in her hands, alarmed I shook her and her head snapped up, she looked like she just feel asleep. _What was she screaming about? Was it a nightmare? _After I told her what happened she ran out of the room "Bella" I yelled but she didn't stop. Not caring about what the teacher was saying I grabbed my bag and hers and ran after her.

As I was running down the hall her bag slipped from my hand and all her stuff came out. " Fuck" I said and bent to pick up everything, after I was done putting all her notes away I came across a black pouch, I was going to put it back but my curiously got the best of me and I put it in my bag and zipped it up.

_I'll look at that when I get home then slip it back into her bag later_ I thought as I walked around the school for a little wondering where she went. When I saw her walking out of the girls bathroom, I smiled and walked over to her "You forgot this" I said. She looked like she must have been crying; she nodded her head and took her bag then started to walk away. "Wait, are you okay?" I asked as I walked next to her. I couldn't explain it but I felt this weird feeling to protect her. The feeling was overpowering, it took all of my strength to not grab her and hold her to me, and however I knew that would just freak her out so I settled for a small touch to her shoulder.

"No" she mumbled and moved into my touch slightly before making some distance between us. " I just made a fool of myself in front of the class" I frowned" That wasn't a big deal, really I think they might think I did something to make you scream anyway" I said trying to calm her down. "Great now I got you involved "she grumbled "I don't care what they think, so why were you screaming anyway?" She turned away from me "Bad dream, I don't want to talk about it" she said and walked down the hall.

_What is she hiding?_ I thought. Suddenly that same feeling to protect her overcame me again, I just wanted to protect her from whatever made her scream, even if it was a bad dream. "Hey how about we get out of here? I know a cool place we can hang out for a bit" I asked. She nodded and we walked out of the school together.

We got into my car and I drove to my secrete place, she was a little scared to go into the woods but I assured her it would be alright. When we got there she looked like a little kid on Christmas "It's beautiful" she said, spinning around in a circle taking in the beautiful site around her. "Now it is" I smiled at her. She blushed, and sat down on the grass, I followed suit. I pulled out a cig and offered her one she took it and inhaled deeply while I lit off mine. "So how do you like Forks so far?" She shrugged, "I don't know anywhere is better than my mom's house" "Why?" I asked instantly curious. Ever since I was younger I always had this werid way of knowing what people were thinking, as I grew so did my gift and if I concentrated hard enough I could hear thoughts. I knew telling Bella this would scare her though so I kept my mouth shut. _She will probably think you're crazy_ I thought. However, since I met her, I could not for the life of me get a good read on her. It was starting to drive me nuts.

"Um I got into a lot of trouble there, you know drinking, drugs stuff like that" she said shyly "Really, me to, well that's why we moved here anyway" I said while making a weird hand motion. "Really?" she asked clearly intrigued by me. "Yeah" I smiled. "In fear of me becoming a full fledged junkie my parents thought it best that we move here" I groand, I really missed my home. My old friends – well I guess I couldn't really call them friends more like my suppliers and fellow junkies.

"Wow that sucks, I guess" she said. "Now it doesn't, I mean now I know you and well...You know what I'm going trough" _way to be smooth_. She smiled, "Yeah I guess I do" We sat there in comfortable silence smoking our brains out until she looked at her watch and jumped to her feet "Crap, I got to go, I promised Charlie I would make dinner" " Okay" I said and together we walked back towards my truck. I drove her to the school before she got in her car she gave me a kiss on the cheek "thanks for this Edward" then she went into her truck and drove away. I stood looking at the truck drive off into the distance and let a smile fall on my lips. _Things might be good here after all._

When I walked into my house Esme and Carlisle were both sitting on the couch "How was school" Carlisle asked. "Okay" I said about to head upstairs when he called out "Really, because as far as I know you weren't there, at least not the whole day that is" I turned around and faced him trying to keep cool "Hey I was there, I left after lunch" then before he could retort I went upstairs slammed my door and locked it then collapsed on my bed.

_Wow Bella is so cool and she kissed me on the cheek. _Thinking about Bella got me thinking about her little black pouch, I hoped out of bed and opened my school bag, and after doing my homework I pulled the black pouch opened and unzipped it. As I looked at the context I gasped.

"Oh" I said into the empty silence of the room as I looked unbelievingly at what I saw.

**TBC**


	4. Herb and Secrets

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, admittedly I kind of gave up on Twilight in general. But anyway now I'm back and ready to finish my stories!**

**Quick side note: My computer is currently broken. I am using my parents computer to update but I don't know If I will be able to update on schedule all the time so you are warned don't expect a good updating schedule as I do not have one.**

**Also just to let you know I prefer to rely on inspiration rather than outlines so even I don't know where this story is really going to go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story just the plot. **

**Anyway enough of me talking here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy **

**( Bella's P.O.V)**

As I drove home I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. _Gosh he is so cute!_ When I got to my house I realized another car was in my spot so I had to park on the street._ I wonder _who's here I thought as I got out of my car_. _As I neared the house I heard Charlie call out to me "Bells is that you? Come over here and meet Billy and his son Jacob". I quickly dropped my backpack off at the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw two tanned skin men with black hair. They both smiled at me as I walked in. I tried to smile back as best I could. The older one who Charlie said was Billy had shorter black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had a few streaks of gray in his hair and a few smile lines. Other than that he looked just like the kid next to him who I realized was Jacob.

I briefly remember Billy from when I used to spend my summers in Forks. Charlie would always drive down to the reservation so that he could go fishing, I would play with Billy's younger son Jacob. This was when Jacob's mom was still alive, she would always let me help her bake cookies and help with dinner. She is one of the reasons I'm a decent cook today. She was like a 2nd mom to me and it hit me kind of hard when she died. After she was gone I decided I didn't like Forks so much anymore and since then haven't been. When we were little though Jacob and I were best friends, like partners in crime as his mom would always say; We would climb trees and run around playing cowboys and Indians I would always be the Cowboy of course. They were really fun and simple times. I miss them.

Billy smiled at me " Hi Bella. You've grown up into a fine young woman" he was wearing a blue dress shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans with brown cowboy boots. "Hey Billy, nice to see you again" I replied with my try at a smile. He gave me a nod so I turned my attention to Jacob. His hair was long, probably down to his mid back, he was wearing a Bob Marley shirt and a pair of black basket ball shorts. "Bella!" he yelled as he gave me a bear hug. "Um, Jake…can't breathe""Oh. Sorry" he said as he sat me down. Usually I would be embarrassed and awkward if someone tried to hug me. But Jacob and I were still close; we always talked on the phone and would go on webcam as well as text. He knew that something bad happened to me but I never told him what it was. I promised him I would when I moved back though.

I didn't realize when he was sitting but as he sat me down I realized he was fucking huge. He was at least 6'2 and was all muscle. "Wow Jake you've really grew" I said shocked, I knew he was tall and that he worked out but things are different on a screen as compared to in real life. He grinned at me "Yeah I know" Then he turned to Charlie who currently took Jake's seat to talk to Billy. Charlie was wearing a plaid flannel button down with a pair of jeans, it was a nice change compared to that awful uniform he wore every day.

"Um Charlie can Bella and I walk around for a bit" Jacob asked looking down at my father who glanced at us with a shrug and a nod, apparently the conversation he was having with Billy was too important to interrupt. Jacob smiled and led me out of the house.

"So I'm Bella. I have to ask you something but you got to promise not to get me in trouble" I just nodded at him. He took a deep breath then squared his shoulders. "Okay, um want to smoke?""Smoke what?" I blurred out like an idiot. _Smooth move Bella_. I of course should have realized Jake was talking about weed. He started smoking at 14 and since then has never stopped. Billy knew about it but it didn't bother him, in fact sometimes they would smoke together. They called it bonding. Jake told me once that my dad smokes with them too but I never believed him, I didn't think my dad would smoke if he was a cop.

He just looked at me before going into his car, after a moment he came back with a rolled up joint."This" he said excitedly. My eyes scanned the joint hungrily. And I subconsciously licked my lips. Jacob chuckled "Guess so" We walked down into the forest a little before we started to smoke the joint. As I took my first hit my eyes rolled in the back of my head I couldn't help but sigh. Jake laughed at me before taking a hit of his own. Downing it like a pro without so much as a cough. I let the smoke come out from my lungs and watched it travel through the air.

"So still don't believe your dad smokes?" he asked smiling at me. I laughed " No, and nothing you say will change that" Jake grinned " Okay" the way he said it got me suspicious and I wondered what he was up too. Before we both knew it we were finished with the joint and high as kites. When we got in the house I was glad to see Chinese and quickly put loads of food on my plate. Jake did the same.

As we were eating Charlie asked us how our walk went. Jacob smiled at me before replying " Oh we didn't do much walking, we smoked a joint out in the forest" I choked on my food causing everyone to look at me. Quickly I grabbed my water and forced the food down. "You okay Bells?" my dad asked. I nodded but couldn't speak. _I can't believe what Jake just said, I'm going to kill him!_ " So yeah as I was saying Charlie, we got some really good stuff on the rez so I brought a few joints and me and Bella did one. Charlie looked at me " You smoke?" I kept my head down and mumbled a quick "Yea" before Charlie and Billy started laughing. I glanced up to see Charlie handing Billy 20 bucks. I looked at them curiously. " I bet your dad that you smoked, he said you didn't" I looked at them weirdly " Arnt you going to lecture me or something?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer but trying to understand what was going on.

Charlie laughed "No Bella. Now you're a smart girl and I know you know that drugs are bad. But honestly, weed is fine, I smoke all the time with Billy and Jake" I looked at him like he grew two heads. "What?" I said causing everyone to laugh. Jacob nudged me in the ribs "Told you"Soon all the food on our plates were gone. After my 3rd helping (Jakes 6th) I finally felt full.

Afterwards we all sat in the living room smoking the rest of the joints Jake brought, at first it was awkward smoking with my father but soon the pot kicked in and we were all laughing and having a good time. Once everyone started to sober up Charlie and Billy got some beers and started watching the game on Tv and Jake and I went upstairs to chill. We both lay on the bed and listened to my stoned playlist on my I-pod from my docking station.

"Wow Bella I never knew you were so chill" Jacob said as he continued to stare at my ceiling. My eyes were closed as I said "Likewise". I heard Jake laugh before turning on his side to face me. I reluctantly opened my eye to look at him. His eyes were glazed and he had a huge grin on his face. I laughed "Jake you look retarded" He just grinned more and continued to stare at me."You should come to my place and chill we can go on the beach and smoke some herb then go cliff diving""Sure" I said excitedly. I really liked to chill with Jake. He took my mind of the pain for a while. Just like Edward did._ He will never like you Bella. You don't deserve to be happy. You deserve shit!_ A voice in my head reminded me. I forced myself to ignore it as I focused on Jake and what he was telling me. As the last verse of Collie Man by Slightly Stoopid came on we heard Billy yell for Jake to come down because it was time to go.

Jake sighed and got to his feet before pulling me in for a hug " I know something bad happened to you, and you don't need to tell me about it right now but I just want you to know that I'm always here and that I'm going to make sure that your happy. So, here's a little homecoming gift" he said with a smirk as he put something into my hand. When I opened it I saw at least a gram of good bud and put it away.

**(Edwards P.O.V)**

As I looked into the bag a wave of sickness overcame me and I quickly threw the bag aside to rush to the bathroom. After vomiting and rinsing my mouth I went back to my room to find Alice sitting on my bed. The bag clutched to her chest. Edward!" she scream "What are you doing with this?" She let the bag fall from her hand in disgust. I watched as a few razors and other sharp objects fell from the bag. I looked away when I began to feel sick again.

"Are you self harming Edward? Do you need help?" she asked looking at me with scared tearful eyes. I shook my head. "It's not mine Alice" She nodded then closed her eyes "I thought that since what happened with Tanya maybe you-" "I don't want to talk about that!" I yelled, quickly my anger vanished and I sighed " Sorry Alice" She nodded again before asking "Who?""It's Bella's Bella Swans" my voice straining with some sort of emotion as I said it. Alice paled. "What should we do? And how do you know?"I'll talk to her about it so don't say anything" I quickly added "I know it's hers because she started screaming in bio, I guess she fell asleep and she ran out. I grabbed our bags but dropped hers in the hallway as I put everything back in the bag I saw it. I pointed to the bag which now lay on the floor "And well I got curious" I finished."Are you sure you can handle this Edward" She asked after a moment."I have to Alice. I already failed someone I can't, no I won't do it again" Alice nodded and left the room.I quickly locked the door and put everything back in the bag. Then I left my head fall into my hands as I thought things through.

**Okay so just to let anyone know Billy is not in a wheel chair. He can walk. I know this is a bit angsty right now but it will get better. They are going to help each other with their problems and their past is going to be revealed soon. And did anyone else love the stoner Charlie? Because I totally do haha. I decided well why not I mean I already made Jacob a stoner so why not Billy and if Billy does it Charlie should too! **


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sorry. **

**( Bella's P.O.V)**

Another nightmare.

I was walking though my house, all was silent. My mother was at a doctors appointment and Phil was at a baseball game. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as a sense of foreboding overtook me. Shaking my head quickly to ignore the feeling I continued making my way down the long hallway towards my room.

As I opened the door I carelessly threw my bag on the floor and sighed contently. Life was good. If only I knew how in mere seconds my life would be flipped upside down.

Suddenly the door closed behind me and I turned to see a masked face staring at me. The face was white like the dance group the jabbawalkess. I gasped. The intruder and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

I didn't know it then but this would be my last few moments of peace before my life would forever change.

Soon the peace was broken and the stranger came forth grabbing my neck in one hand and pushing me towards the bed on the other.

I was shocked, I tried to scream but nothing came out.

In a menacing voice the stranger ordered me to take off my clothes. Seeing that I wouldn't comply the intruder reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Do what I say bitch or I'll kill you"

With a jolt and a cry I woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. All memories from that day came to the front fort of my mind causing me to brake down in tears. I heard the floor creak from the hallway and gasped frozen with fear. The door opened slowly. My body frozen with fear I stared at the doorway as a sickly feeling overcame me. I felt blood in my mouth and realized I was biting into my lip hard. Not really caring about the blood I bit down harder.

As the door opened my heart stopped, then in popped the head of my dad Charlie.

"Something wrong Bells?" he asked.

My heart picked up speed again and I began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa Bella what's wrong" My father came running into the room and grabbed me in his arms. I flinched and he gave me a worried expression. He pulled me into his embrace and put his head on mind while I cried silently into his shoulder.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded into his chest as more tears arose.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here now no one's going to hurt you" he cooed softly in my ear.

I started to relaxed and leaned into his chest, I faintly noticed he was still wearing the same plaid shirt from earlier. I inhaled his sent deeply to try and calm myself faintly recognizing the smell of booze in cigarettes. I smiled slightly into his chest and fell asleep in the arms of my father.

I woke up to a gentle push and turned to see my father standing over me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I nodded "Yeah dad" I said in a raspy voice.

"Here drink some water and if your up for it get ready for school"

I nodded again and drank the glass with one gulp.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" with a click Charlie was gone and I was alone with my thoughts.

I decided I should go to school anyway a part of me realizing I just really wanted to see Edward but I shook it off as anticipation of seeing my friends.

As I walked down the stairs I heard Charlie on the phone so as not to make any noise I walked slowly.

"Renee did anything happen to Bella while she was with you…Yes I've seen the Scars…..No of course not she's my daughter and I'm going to help her….. Because look at what happened when she was left in your care!"

I cringed. So Charlie had seen the scars. Leaving a quick note that I was off to school I walked out of the house.

As I got to school I ran into Alice who looked at me with a worried expression.

I just shrugged it off and went over to Edward who was looking at me with a dark look.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I pulled to cigarettes out of my bag "Here this rounds on me"

Edward took the cig silently. "What's wrong I asked again.

Edward looked at me with distant sad eyes "Can we meet up here during lunch?" he said managing a small smile.

"Sure "during the rest of our smoke session Edward and I didn't talk. The air was full with dread and anxiousness and it wasn't coming from the smoke floating around us.

As soon as his cig was done Edward nodded at me and walked off towards his next class.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I muttered as I finished my cig and walked over to my class as well.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I bolted from my Spanish class leaving a very surprised Alice in my wake. As I neared the parking lot a sense of foreboding overtook my senses and I couldn't help but shiver. Shaking my head slightly as if to clear away the awkward feeling I continued my walk over to my truck all the while looking around at my soundings.

_He's not here…He's not here Bella Snap out of it!_

Suddenly a hand griped my arm causing me to whirl around with a fearful expression barley able to contain my scream I gasped when I realized it was just Edward. He gave me a started look before taking his hands off me.

"I'm sorry Bella, are you okay you looked like you seen a ghost"

" I'm…I'm fine. Just startled me is all" I stammered.

Edward started at me worriedly before sighing "Okay well would you like to go to our spot?"

I nodded feeling myself fill with glee at the fact that he called it our spot. We decided to take his car since it made less noise so we wouldn't get caught when we left the school parking lot. Edward was silent the whole trip and once again I felt the familiar feeling of foreboding overtake me.

Soon the car ride was over and Edward and I made our way over to our spot. As we were getting out of the car I noticed Edward take his backpack with him, I took mine as well so we could smoke the bud Jacob gave me.

As we reached the clearing Edward and I went to sit in the middle of the clearing. He seemed deep in thought so I sat there looking at all the beautiful flowers and trees around us. After a few moments Edward finally spoke.

" Bella I….um I have something of yours"

_huh?_

Before I could answer Edward reached into his backpack and pulled out an all to familiar black bag of mine. With force he through it towards me, it landed with a hard thud on the ground much like my hopes for how this evening would go.

I stared at it for a while wondering why I hadn't thought about it.

_You didn't need it because you had Charlie, he helped you. _

Feeling a sudden anger at Edward I lashed out.

" Where did you get this, did you go though my stuff?" I yelled.

Edward remained calm and told me in a controlled voice what happened after I ran out of the class room.

_You __idiot. You fool!_ I yelled over and over in my head;_ I'm so stupid why didn't I think to take my bag with me. Why did I act stupid and run out of the classroom. I am like he says…I am retarded, and worthless. A stain. _

I jerked out of the ranting in my head to see Edward gazing at me worriedly, I felt something wet tough my cheek and brought my hands up to my face. As my figure felt the cool wetness of my cheek I realized that I was crying.

_Way to go Bella. _

Angrily I whipped my hands across my face " What do you want my life story or something" I said bitterly.

" No…but I want to help you, and If you're up for it…if you trust me, I'd like to know why"

I stared up at him unblinking. " Why should I trust you?"

" Because I've been there before" he said quickly a pained expression overtook his features as he said it and I couldn't help but see sadness swelling in his eyes.

" You…you cut?" I stammered shocked that a guy like him would do something as destructive as that. I mean Alcohol and the occasional smoke is bad I know but self harming. That's way more destructive.

" No… but I know someone who did"

_Of course. _

" So just because you know someone doesn't mean you can help me or they can I mean who-"

He cut me off with a sharp look " She's dead" he said in a pained voice.

" I'm….I'm sorry"

He just continued to stare at me but I knew he wasn't actually seeing me, he was far gone.

**Last year Alaska:**

The house was silent, the family save for the eldest daughter were out on a vacation.

" Tanya you here? I thought you sounded pretty upset so I came over" A voice yelled. Hearing no answer the figure continued walking into the house.

Cautiously the figure walked into the main room and up the steps. He knew the house like the back of his hand having sort of grown up here.

As he reached the top of the stairs he called out once more.

" Tanya are you here?" after waiting a minuet or so he decided to venture further towards her room. As he neared the door he felt a chill run up his spine. Nervously gripping the doorknob he opened the door and was met with a tragic and horrifying site.

The room was a pale pink with some stuff animals littered on the floor, pictures of a girl and her family, of her and her boyfriend. A white desk sat facing the window which books and papers were scattered upon blocking a good view of outside.

A queen canopy bed with creamy white sheets and posts sat in the middle. On the bed laying face up was a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair. The usual rose color on her cheeks was gone replaced by a paleness that looked so foreign on her skin it gave the figure goosebumps.

Her legs were drawn up towards her stomach while her hands lay at her sides. Upon further inspection by the figure the sheets were the girl was laying were a deep burgundy red color that seemed to still be flowing out from the young girls wrist. Aside her body was a razor and a red rose.

"No…God NO!" the figure yelled as he clutched her body to his. His arms and legs covered with blood. He stroked her hair and her face crying for his lost love. Gathering up his strength he pulled out his phone and dialed the police.

" She's dead" was all he could muster into the receiver before he too collapsed besides the pale beauty.

**Present time.**

" She died because of that you know… cutting, she killed herself. Cut her wrist…. I couldn't stop it.. Her…I couldn't stop her in time" Edward cried out.

Not really thinking I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his sleek fame.

Edward clutched onto my embrace as he fought for control and after a few silent moments he let me go.

" Sorry" he muttered

" It's okay, so can I hear about you now?"

I braced myself trying to muster enough courage as I could. I felt my hands grow clammy and my heart threatened to explode as I finally told someone what happened.

" I…I was raped"

**Hehe Cilffy. Sorry it's so long but I needed to explain something's. Well now you guys sort of know about Edwards past. There's not much left to explain now except his history with Tanya so that's coming up soon. **

**And what Bella was rapped…I assure you there's more to it so stick around. **

**Also please review they fill my heart with –dare I say it- Joy. **


	6. And the truth comes out

**Hey all sorry I took so long to update I've been dealing with allot of things lately.**

**Sorry its so short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

"I was raped"

My sentence hung in the air like a cloud of smoke; Edward didn't move he just kept looking at me. After a few moments he asked "What happened" though clenched teeth.

I looked down afraid Edward would get angry at me for telling him about.

"I went home and um, someone was there. He had a white mask on and he pulled me onto my bed then he pulled out a knife and said he would cut me if I didn't do what he said. Then he …. He …." I couldn't finish the pain of everything I went though that day all came back. I felt the wounds both emotional and physical he put me though.

Edward was at my side in an instant holding me too him and telling me it would be all right " I'll murder the bastard myself" he said as he picked me up in his arms leading me out of " our spot". "Where …are …are we going?" I asked between sobs. "To get help" Edward replied. I didn't really understand what he said and just continued to sob into his arms.

As we reached the car, Edward opened the door and gently put me in and strapped me in. I would have protested but I was so consumed by my sobs and pain I didn't really care. I didn't really know where we were going and I didn't really care, my mind was just focused on that day. On what that monster did to me. As we were driving, Edward reached over and grasped my hand in his, I felt oddly comforted but it did nothing to stop the pain.

We pulled up to my house and Edward helped me out of the car, as we reached the door Charlie rushed out of the house with an angry expression on his face, I faintly noticed it was raining. "Bella! Where were you all day and what do you think your do-"Charlie stopped sentence as he looked at me. "What's going on?" he asked a worried tone over taking his voice. " Can we come inside?" Edward asked shaking water from his hair.

" Yeah, come on" Edward helped me into the house and sat me down on the couch. Charlie was looking at the both of us with a confused expression " Someone mind telling me what's going on?" " Well sir, I'm Edward, Edward Cull-" " I know who you are, you're the guy that's been talking my daughter into skipping school" Charlie replied quickly dislike for Edward clear in his voice.

" I'm sorry sir, but um Bella told me something today that I think you should hear, if she can't bring herself to tell you I will" Charlie looked at me for a moment before nodding. He sat across from me in the recliner " Well Bella, what happened?"

I felt my chest tighten as more tears ran down my face. Edward grabbed my hand in his and gave me a small nod, squaring my shoulders I announced " I….I was …Raped" my voice came out as a soft whisper but I know Charlie heard me. He sat there frozen for a while as if he couldn't believe what he just heard, then he rushed over to me and held me in his arms.

I started crying more and hyperventilating, Charlie tightened his hold on me and rocked me back and forth, Edward kept his grasp on my hand and told me it was going to be ok. As I listening to both of their words of support I fell into a dark peaceful sleep.

**Well now Charlie knows, what's going to happen next? Hmmm Review and find out!**


End file.
